


Thor’s Boys

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [80]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Thor’s Boys

Thor was making his way home to you early, wanting to surprise you, when his father stopped him. “A gift for our youngest grandson.” He handed Thor a small package with a proud smile.

Thor beamed. “That will mean the worlds to Y/N.”

“Our thoughts exactly. I eagerly await meeting him!” Odin grinned.

Thor nodded. “I do, as well. Mother will love him.” He chuckled. “She will adore how tiny he is compared to Heimdall.” He smiled.

“That will be quite adorable.” He agreed. “But, I shall let you return to your future bride, and your boys. We send our love, dear son.”

Thor embraced him with a smile before carrying on with his departure.

* * *

Things had been tense around the house, and Tony felt bad needing to go into the city for part of the day on business, leaving you with Steve, Bucky, and the boys.

Steve would stay quiet with Ben, only coming out of his shell when Bucky made him. Finally, you couldn’t take anymore. “Do you want to stay here with Bucky and Ben, and I’ll take Heimdall back to the tower?” You asked, playing with the hem of your shirt.

Steve looked up from where he sat. “No, am I becoming a bother?” He asked worriedly.

You shook your head. “No, I was worried you didn’t want me around.” You shrugged.

“That’s not it. I promise.” He looked at you. “I had a consultation with the team councilor yesterday.” He sighed.

That made you give him a small smile. “Yeah? I’m proud of you.” You told him honestly. “How did it go?”

“Thanks.” He nodded, then shrugged. “She’s pretty sure I have something like depression or anxiety, or both. But it comes with the job.”

“You’re welcome.” You replied. “And could be. Takes someone strong to even ask for help.”

He gave you a half smile. “Glad you think so.”

“I know so.” You assured him. “I’m not lying when I say I’m proud of you.”

“That means a lot coming from you.” He admitted.

“I’m sure Ben is proud to have you as a daddy, too.” You told him. “But, I left Heimdall playing in his playroom before snack time, so I should get back.”

Steve blushed a little and nodded. “Yeah, of course.” As you were walked back out, he spoke. “Doll?”

Pausing, you looked over your shoulder. “Yeah?”

“Thank you for letting me stay in your life.” He swallowed thickly. “I, uh…” He blushed. “You just mean a lot to me.”

You smiled at that. “You mean a lot to me, too, Steve.” You saw that he looked well surprised at that and shook your head. “It’s true.” You took a step back and went to give him a hug that surprised him more. “You were my best friend before anything happened.” You said as you pulled away. “You’re owning up to your mistakes, you’re trying so hard for Ben, and I see my best friend again.”

Steve smiled widely for the first time in that week. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Now, I do need to go make sure the little God is behaving.” You chuckled.

He nodded and watched you as you left, blushing to himself. That was not what he had expected when his day started. But he welcomed the feeling and hoped he could continue mending things with you. Not just for Ben, either, but because you were right. You’d been best friends at one point. He smiled at that thought alone. “One day.” He told himself. “One day we’ll be there again.”

* * *

When you walked down stairs, Bucky was doing some push ups with Heimdall on his back. “Weee!” Heimdall squealed.

You chuckled, smiling. “Having fun, Heimdall?”

“Yeah!” Your son giggled, hanging onto Bucky. “Ucky strong!” He declared, his words getting a bit better.

Bucky laughed at that, resting on his stomach for a moment. “Thanks, buddy.” He grinned. “You’re a good workout partner.”

You giggled at how the tiny God looked proud. “Want a snack?” 

“Yeah!” He hopped off Bucky’s back and ran towards you. “Ucky, too?”

“Feeling like some orange slices?” You smirked at the brunette.

Bucky shrugged. “If that’s what the cool kids are eating.” He chuckled, getting up. He ran a hand through his slightly sweaty hair. “Sounds refreshing, actually.”

“Great.” You went to start peeling some for both guys. You’d also get them both something to drink, and then you’d see if maybe Heimdall wanted to to the playground.

Bucky sat with Heimdall on his lap, letting him tug at his hair. “Somethings don’t change, I guess.” He chuckled as you looked at him.

“Maybe you’ll get lucky and he’ll help you trim that mop sometime.” You said playfully.

“I enjoy my mop, thank you.” He laughed.

You laughed as Heimdall nodded in agreement. “Ucky mop!”

Bucky hugged the small boy to him. “Thank you, buddy.”

“So, Heimdall, how’s a trip to the playground sound?”

He nodded eagerly. “Yeah!” He bounced in Bucky’s lap. “Ucky? Teve?” He asked, hopeful.

Bucky grinned. “Stop bouncing and I’ll go.” He agreed. “And I’ll ask Steve, too.”

He gave Bucky a cheeky smile, giggling. “Yay!” He clapped, his attention instantly on his food as you gave it to him. “Nummy.”

You laughed as Bucky did the same thing, never having seen a grown man look so happy with slices of fruit. “Would Bucky like some juice, tio?” You asked playfully.

“Do you’ve have that apple cranberry one?” He asked.

“Yeah, we do.” You chuckled. “You’re a man child, Mr. Barnes.” You teased as you poured him and Heimdall a cup. He simply grinned, which Heimdall mimicked. You placed the cups in front of them and ate a bit of fruit yourself.

* * *

Thor stormed into the room his parents were relaxing in. “The bridge…” He panicked.

Odin sat up straight. “What about the bridge?”

“I cannot get home!” His voice boomed.

Both his parents stood and Odin called for the armsmen to be gathered. He could tell his son was quite bothered by this, pacing the room. “We will figure this out my son.” He tried to assure, but never had this been a problem.

Thor looked at his father, frightened. A look that Odin was not used to seeing. “What if I cannot return to them?”

“Surely we won’t let that happen.” His mother stated, going to console the tall God.

He felt like he would either cry, or lash out at any moment. As he thought more about you, Heimdall, Ben, he felt tears prickle his eyes. He ran his hands through his hair, his chest heaving. “Where are the Bridge guards?!” He shouted, voice echoing through the halls.

“Breath, my son.” Odin said firmly, wanting him thinking straight.

“I cannot get to my family.” He tugged at his armor, feeling like he couldn’t breath. “My fiance. My boys!”

Friga’s heart was breaking for her son, and even felt the pain herself. She hoped that things smoothed out, and he was reunited with you and the boys soon.

Odin spoke to many of the guards and soldiers, everyone trying to figure out what went wrong.

* * *

After Bucky and Heimdall were done their snack, you cleaned everything up. “Let’s go see if Steve wants to come!” Bucky grinned at Heimdall.

Heimdall nodded. “Teve!” He put his little fist up in the air, ready to go get the super soldier.

Bucky laughed, hugging him. “Wanna sit on my shoulders?”

“Yeah!” He agreed excitedly.

Bucky chuckled and hoisted him up, hanging on to his legs. He winced slightly as Heimdall’s small fingers gripped his hair tight. “You’re strong, buddy” he breathed, walking up to Steve’s room. “You’re gonna be a tough guy when you grow up!”

“Yay!” Heimdall giggled, waving to Steve when they walked in. “Teve come play?”

Steve looked up, having been cuddling Ben after his nap. “Play where buddy?” He stood.

“Playground.” Bucky looked hopeful that he’d agree. He watched as the blonde chewed on his lip in thought.

“Pease.” Heimdall gave him puppy eyes.

Steve sighed softly and nodded. “Sure thing, buddy.”

Bucky gave him a grateful smile. “I’ll make it up to you with some baking.”

Chuckling, Steve nodded. “Deal.”

Heimdall was happy that Steve agreed and stared down at Ben as they walked out. “‘En.” He pointed.

“That’s right, buddy.” Steve praised. “Good job.” He smiled.

Heimdall wiggles happily, head resting on Bucky’s. “Ucky, En, Teve.” He smiled at Steve. “Play.”

Steve smiled as he spotted you. “New word for Heimdall.”

You grinned at your son, then back to Steve. “What’s that?”

Steve looked up at Heimdall. “Who’s this bud?”

“En!” He replied.

You instantly melted at that. “Oh, that’s so cute!” You grinned. “Good job, Heimdall.” You smiled up at him. Holding your hands out for him, he leaned forward to let you take.him.

Bucky helped you get him off his shoulders and smiled at Steve. “Hi, mama.” your son smiled at you.

“Hi, baby.” You kissed all over his face. “I take it you’re happy Steve’s coming?” You asked.

“Teve!” He shot his hands up in the air. “Teve play.” He giggled.

You smiled pointedly at Steve, knowing that he needed to hear that. “Is Steve excited to play?”

Steve chuckled. “I sure am.” He grinned as Heimdall wiggled excitedly. “I can’t wait until they can both play, either.”

You nodded in agreement. “They’re going to be so cute.” You looked to Heimdall who looked equally excited at the idea.

“En.” He babbled.

Bucky chuckled. “He can teach him how to talk, too.”

“He’ll teach him a lot.” you said fondly.

Steve also smiled proudly, going behind you as you walked out. “I can’t wait to watch you learn, Ben.” He glanced down at the infant.

Bucky rubbed the back of his neck. “He’s gonna look up to you, pal.” He assured him. “You’ll be his own personal hero.”

Steve blushed, busy smiled wide. “Think so?” He asked, hopeful, looking towards Bucky.

“I know so.” He grinned. “And you know damn well when kids in school get an invite from Benjamin Rogers, the son of the Captain America, they’ll all RSVP.” He smirked.

Steve laughed at that, leaning into his friend for a moment. “That means a lot, Buck.” He said honestly. “I just hope that I don’t screw his childhood up being who I am.”

“You’ll only make it better.” Bucky assured. “He’ll be a good kid.”

Ben cooed at that as if he knew they were talking about him. He smiled up at his father, his blue eyes lit up happily.

Steve kissed his face, tickling his tummy. You heard them and grinned. You hoped this meant things would improve again. You smiled at Heimdall and put sunscreen on him in the car. “I’ll get some pictures of you while we’re there, too.” You told him. “I know you like looking at them.”

Bucky chuckled. “He sure does.”

“Papa?” Heimdall asked, curious.

“Is at work, and won’t be back until after dinner. He might not be home for bath time, either.” You sighed.

Heimdall pouted and looked at Bucky and Steve expectantly. “Pease?” He asked.

Both men chuckled and nodded. “Of course.” Bucky smiled.

“Yay! Tanks!” He kicked his feet happily.

You smiled proudly at the young God, knowing he was getting speech fast. It would be even better when he started telling stories, and your heart skipped at the thought.

Steve watched you with Heimdall and smiled to himself, before playing with Ben’s feet. Reaching the car, he let you get Heimdall situated before getting Ben in. He kissed the infant’s nose as he buckled him in before sliding next to Bucky.

* * *

As soon as you let Heimdall of out his seat at the playground, he was on the move. You watched as Bucky followed him, grateful for his fast movements. It didn’t take long for the other parents to notice your little group, either.

Steve focused on Ben, holding him protectively. He failed to notice some of the moms looking at him. You snapped pictures of all three of them before putting your phone away and heading to join Heimdall in playing.

He was going down the slide, giggling loudly. “Weeeee, mama!”

You leaned against the slide as Bucky caught him at the bottom. “That looks fun!” You smiled at your son.

“Yeah!” He nodded. “Ucky, go!” He held his arms up to be lifted.

Bucky laughed and lifted him, setting him back on the top. “There you go. How about you slide down to your mom?” He smiled.


End file.
